


Three times that Harry felt jealous and one time he decided to do something about it.

by MinervaHope



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Draco Malfoy Has a Crush, James Lives, James Potter Lives, Jealous Harry, Jealous Harry Potter, M/M, Sirius Black Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27434227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinervaHope/pseuds/MinervaHope
Summary: All those times that Harry had heard that he looked just like his father, he had, indeed, thought that the only difference between them was that he had green eyes while his father had brown ones.He was wrong.Inspired by a very ridiculous talk I had with some amazing people. This work is for them 💕
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 35
Kudos: 464





	Three times that Harry felt jealous and one time he decided to do something about it.

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so I apologize in advance for any errors this work may have...
> 
> I had a lot of fun writing this, please let me know if you liked it!! Any kudos or comment is appreciated!💕

All those times that Harry had heard that he looked just like his father, he had, indeed, thought that the only difference between them was that he had green eyes while his father had brown ones.

He was wrong.

No one knew what happened last year with the Veil. Sirius went through it, Harry’s heart almost stopped, but soon enough Sirius was coming back... only he wasn’t alone, James was with him. The amount of test they had to go through, the trials, the custody papers... It seemed surreal that now Harry was walking with Sirius and James, in the middle of the day, to get his school supplies for sixth year. 

And it was almost instantly obvious,to anyone with working eyes, that Harry and James were absolutely different. Yes, they physically looked the same (although his dad was about a head taller than he was and had brown eyes). But the way they acted? Totally different. James carry himself with a confidence that Harry lacked, he walked knowing that he was loved and that he was a talented wizard... And most of all: his father knew he was attractive. This was probably why Snape called his father arrogant. 

His dad had come back with the same age he had when that damn Halloween night happened... So Harry now had a twenty-one year old father. And ridiculous as it sounded, Harry couldn’t be any happier. Happy of getting to know him, happy of spending time with him, of playing quidditch in the gardens of Grimmauld with him... And most of all: happy of how Sirius looked when he was with him. He had only met Sirius with depression, and even then he thought he was the most awesome godfather he could have gotten... But now? Seeing him with his dad alive? Yeah, he understood why his father had chosen him as his godfather.

They were entering ‘Flourish and Blotts’ to get Harry’s books. James wasn’t looking when he pushed the door open, he still wasn’t looking when a group of three people that were laughing exited the shop themselves. Harry was though, things just happened too fast for him to warn his dad.

His father collided with a familiar blond. Harry could recognize his pointy face anywhere. He heard books falling to the floor and Parkinson’s high pitch laughter. She was laughing because Malfoy had tripped too and James was the one who caught him before falling to the floor like his books had.

“Hey, you alright there?” His dad asked the pointy git with half a smile and Malfoy looked up, saw his face and ,honest-to-god,stuttered.

“I- I-“ And the few things that were still on his hands, a bag with quills and parchment, falls off his hands. “Shit.” He cursed as he bend over to collect his things. 

You know, if Harry didn’t know any better, he would have swore that Malfoy was blushing. 

“Here, let me help you.” His dad said before kneeling next to him to grab the books and offering them to him. 

“Come on, Draco. We gotta go to Florean’s.” Zabini said, passing right by him with Parkinson.

Malfoy stood up at the same time that James did, hugging his books and moving his head to try to get some of the blonds locks of hair off his face. 

“Err,- I- “

“For Salazar’s sake.” He heard Parkinson cursed under his breath.

“Thank you, Mr. Potter.” Now Malfoy’s cheeks were red and Harry decided that it was probably the heat, it was summer after all.

“It’s nothing.” His father replied. “You are Sirius’ cousin, Narcissa’s kid, right? You look like her.” 

And that seemed to make Malfoy’s grey eyes shine for a brief moment, before he nodded politely and looked at Sirius.

“Nice to meet you by the way.” 

“Likewise.” Sirius said with a somewhat uncomfortable tone in his voice. He never liked running into his family, except for Andromeda and Tonks, of course.

Now Malfoy’s eyes were on him, but his characteristic sneer wasn’t there anymore.

“Potter.”

“Malfoy.”

Zabini complained again about them not having enough time to go to get ice-cream if they didn’t move along and that was all it took for Malfoy to give them an awkward goodbye (which by the way, Harry couldn’t recall not a single time where Malfoy had said goodbye to him) and walk away with Parkinson and Zabini by his side. 

————————

It was the first game of the season, Gryffindor vs Slytherin. His father came to see him with Sirius, of course. Harry felt so fucking happy he could cry. He always felt envy towards Ron because of his family, because someone always came to see him... Now Harry felt like he had his own family. His, for the very first time. 

He knew that Malfoy was near even before he diverted his eyes to look at him as he walked to the Great Hall. He always had this sixth sense for him, this part of him that was constantly aware of the posh git. His father followed his gaze and saw him too.

“Didn’t know that he was on the team.” 

“Yeah. Seeker.”

He saw his dad raise his eyebrows.

“He is Harry’s archnemesis.” Harry groaned at that.

“Oh, shut up, Sirius.” 

For fuck’s sake, couldn’t he let that go already? Yes, it was dramatic, but he was thirteen at the time... He didn’t know what to call ‘his thing’ with Malfoy then. Well, he still didn’t have a clue about what to call it. Enemies? Hated each other’s guts? And now that Malfoy was utterly ignoring Harry... Maybe strangers would be a more accurate term. He didn’t know how to feel about that, Hermione said that he should feel relieved that Malfoy was leaving him alone for once. 

The game was incredible. Flying against Malfoy was always more exciting than with the other seekers, probably because Malfoy was, indeed, a good seeker. Almost as good as Harry was. 

Harry caught the snitch, of course. He wasn’t planning on letting down his father the first time he ever came to see him play. And when his dad and Sirius went to congratulate him he felt more complete and at peace than ever before. He couldn’t stop smiling. His father was ruffling his hair, making it even more of a mess than it was, when he saw Malfoy approaching them while hugging Parkinson. 

The blond boy wasn’t approaching per se, he was walking towards the castle. At least he was until James called him. 

“What are you doing??” Harry hissed at him in a low voice as Malfoy got closer. 

He was alone, the blond boy had dismissed Parkinson and sent her off with Zabini. Being Malfoy was that easy, he just ordered people around and strut his way with a smirk around the school.

“Great game,” His dad said and offered his hand.

Now, Harry had to admit that Malfoy was actually blushing as he took James’ hand and smiled. Not his mean smile, not the smile he gave to Parkinson, Zabini or even Crabbe and Goyle, No. This smile Harry had never seen and it was pissing him off.

“Thank you, Mr. Potter... Of course, with Potter’s firebolt it’s not as if I have a chance-“

“What about that time when you had a better broom than me and I still beat you and that time dobby had been trying to kill me with a bludger.“

At least that seemed to catch Malfoy’s attention, his cheeks were still colored red but now his grey eyes were on him.

“Yes, how could I forget that you were born with such a gift. Saint Potter, gracing us with his talent and showing us how it’s done.” His grey stormy eyes did a bratty eye-roll that caused for Harry’s heart to squirm in a way that he wasn’t ready to admit to anyone.

“I’m going to catch up with my friends. Ehrr- It was great seeing you-“ Malfoy said in a rush to James and went scarlet red before mumbling a curse and turning to Sirius this time. “Mother said she was going to write you, if she didn’t until now, please write to her. It would mean a lot, this Friday is-“

“Her birthday, I know.” Sirius replied with a nod. “I’ll think about it.”

And Malfoy was marching off, blush still in place and pushing his blond hair back.

“What was that about?” Harry asked his father, the man shrugged.

“He seems like a good kid.”

Was he joking?

“He’s a posh little git, that’s what he is! A daddy’s boy who never had to work for anything in his bloody life-“ His rant was interrupted by Sirius laughter.

“Sounds familiar,” He said, looking at James with fond eyes.

“Shut up, Padfoot,” His father replied and pushed his arm playfully. 

——————————————

Harry shouldn’t feel so alive right now. He really shouldn’t, he was starting to see that he had a problem.

He found himself sitting besides Malfoy in Dumbledore’s office... Any normal person would have flinched at the mention of suspension but not Harry. Now, they were waiting for his father to arrive through the floo to be notified of his son’s behavior. Malfoy’s parents on the other hand would be notified by their house elf, given the fact that none of them were home when Dumbledore tried to call-floo them.

He could see Malfoy with his arms crossed and almost fuming as he heard the Headmaster’s lecture. If Harry was honest, Malfoy didn’t deserve to get detention or have his family notified for this. Harry was the one to attack him, the blond boy was just talking with his friends...

He just felt so angry, he didn’t even realize he was reaching for his wand as he heard Malfoy stuttering a response to Parkinson, blushing horribly:

” I suppose that Mr. Potter is attractive-“

“You suppose?? Draco you get heart eyes everytime the man just exists near you.”

“Merlin, I know! Just- Have you seen his smile? Last time he congratulate me for the match and he was smiling all in my face...” 

And Harry just couldn’t stop himself from hexing him, you know? They were talking about James, about his dad and he saw Malfoy not act like his bloody self whenever he was nearby... Not to mention that, now, Malfoy treated Harry as any other random student, at least when Malfoy hated him he was special. Maybe he had stopped annoying Harry because he wanted to get into James’ pants-

That last thought was interrupted by the stinging hex being casted and hitting Malfoy. Next thing he knew they were dueling in the hallways and Harry felt like his life was normal again.

James came through the floo and Malfoy’s expression changed almost instantly, his frown softened and his grey eyes kept stealing glances of him as he talked to the Headmaster. Harry was very tempted to hex him again.

In the end, they got off with just one week of detention, although they had to promise that even if they got into a fight in the future (because Dumbledore wasn’t as stupid as to ask they don’t fight ever again), that they would kindly restrict themselves from destroying the school while they were at it. There were some portraits that didn’t survive their duel in the fourth floor.

Before going back to Grimmauld, his father gave him a hug with the excuse, that even if he was mad, he wouldn’t get to see him for another month so he wanted a hug.

He started to walk to the fireplace and waved Malfoy on his way out.

“See you around, kid.” 

And Harry heard Malfoy just respond with sounds(they weren’t even words, for fuck’s sake), waving back and with his face scarlet red again. It didn’t suit him.  
——————————-

It was the las night of detention when he found Malfoy in the trophy room reading the prophet while he pretended to polish.

Actually, he wasn’t reading the prophet, he was looking at the bloody photographs from the article that the Prophet had made of his dad since they finally managed to get him to agree to an interview.

The problem with Harry being pissed off or mad, was that his brain-to-mouth filter didn’t seem to work quite like it was supposed to.

“Careful, you might leave drool on McGonagall’s trophy.”

His face went redder than he ever saw it, not even when James shook his hand after the match... He felt kind of proud that his comment was the one to cause that, it would have been more satisfactory if it hadn’t been a comment about  Malfoy’s crush on Harry’s dad.

They continued to polish the trophies in silence, the Daily Prophet was in Malfoy’s bag now... Which only made Harry think that he was planning on keeping it. 

“We look the same, you know? Everybody says so.” And Harry knows by now that it wasn’t true but he was so desperate to prove a point to the pointy git that he didn’t care. “I’m starting to think that you like me too, Malfoy”

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Malfoy pull a face. It made his heart squeeze more painfully that Harry would like to admit. And there he was, waiting for a snarky comment to save him from the most embarrassing thing he said in his life.

“You don’t, though.”

“I don’t what?”

“Look the same. You don’t look the same.” Malfoy replied without looking up from the cup he was working on.

Yes, he fucking knew, alright? He was way shorter, and awkward and just not like his father. He fucking knew it. He didn’t even answer. He didn’t even want to look at him again. This was so mortifying... Why the fuck did he cared if Malfoy had this stupid crush on his dad, anyways? It’s not like James would give him the time of the day ever, and it was not like Malfoy was pursuing him, he just blushed and acted like an idiot.

But it wasn’t just that, was it? He also was treating him differently now. That was what it pissed him off the most. Now Harry was fucking irrelevant.

“Your eyes are green.” He heard Malfoy’s voice and paused for a moment. 

When he turned to look at him for a moment, he saw him blushing and still polishing that damn cup.

“Is that a good thing?” He asked him because he honestly had no idea.

Malfoy raised his eyes and arched an eyebrow with a bored expression.

“Are you done fishing for compliments?”

Harry turned his head away so fast that he almost cracked his neck. He mumbled something along the lines of ‘that was hardly a compliment’ while he felt his cheeks heat up. Fucking hell.

It’s not as he was stupid. He figured out a long time ago that Malfoy was... special to him (for a lack of a better term). He just always chose to bury that very very deep inside of him. This year was different. Not only because of Malfoy’s stupid crush on James, but because Harry couldn’t help but to notice him. Everywhere. It was like he had this radar that sensed the blond and made Harry’s body hyper aware of his presence. 

He felt so embarrassed, and this was probably one of the worst decisions of his entire life but he guessed that he wouldn’t get a better chance than this one. He took a deep breath and turned to look at Malfoy again. The blond boy was already looking at him, his face looked controlled but Harry could see that he was rather nervous.

“Do you want to go to Hogsmade? I mean- Like a date. With me- Like a date with me at Hogsmade.”

Malfoy blinked, for once he looked surprised. Harry couldn’t see how this would surprise him, it’s not like he wasn’t obvious about it, Ron and Hermione always said he was the most transparent person on the planet.

“Sure.” He replied smiling brightly to him and Harry smiled back.

“That’s- That’s great-“

“Is your father going to be there?” 

The smile on Harry’s face was quickly replaced by a frown. Of course Malfoy was joking, what was he thinking? He was so stupid, Merlin.

“He said you’ll see each other next month at Dumbledore’s office, he meant Hogsmade, didn’t he?”

Harry blinked.

“I mean, yeah... But I can send a letter and say that I have plans. It’s not like he’s going to get mad or anything.”

“Don’t be stupid, Potter. We can have a date and you can still go to meet your father afterwards. That or we can arrange for the other Hogsmade weekend-“

“NO. Ehrr, no. Half of the day it’s fine, it’s perfect.”

They continued their detention, maybe stealing glances from each other or making snarky comments that now felt like flirting to Harry... Maybe they were always flirting and he was just noticing now.

When Malfoy grabbed his bag to leave, he walked towards the door, stopped in the middle and turned around towards Harry.

The green eyed could feel his heart beating so fast it could scape out of his chest any moment. Malfoy now stood right in front of him,at kissing distance, he could just lean and-

“You don’t look the same, you are much more handsome.” He said before leaning in, Harry closed his eyes, he was already having problems just breathing because Malfoy’s scent was all he could smell around him. He waited for the kiss but he didn’t feel it on his lips, instead, Malfoy’s soft lips kissed his cheek.

He opened his eyes and found the blond git smiling smugly.

“Bye, Potter.”

“B-bye, Malfoy.”

He turned around, walking towards the door in that magnificent way that made Harry want to slam his head against the wall from how perfect it was.

“Careful, you are going to leave drool on your father’s trophy.” Malfoy said without even looking back, so damn sure that Harry was watching him walk away.

Three weeks. Three weeks and he would go on a date with Malfoy. Harry couldn’t wait.


End file.
